Calum Best
Calum is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Calum was placed on the yellow Vavau tribe on Survivor: Australia. He and Jessica bonded very quickly, especially where she started flirting with Calum even though he was not interested. They formed an alliance of six with Phoebe, Rohan, James and Stacy. The Vavau tribe won the first three immunity challenges together. Jessica and Calum continued to be a strong power couple, making a Final Two deal. As part of building their resume, the pair decided to flip on their four without ever voting with them and joined the alliance of Nick, Sue, Craig and JL. When Vavau lost their first immunity challenge, Calum and his alliance of six voted out James. A big bust up at tribal council between Jessica and Calum with both alliances on the tribe separated them from Vavau. On Day 12, both tribes were told that a Double Tribal Council would occur. Jessica and Calum truly had no allies and voted for Phoebe in the hopes that someone would join them. However, this was not the case and Calum was voted out. The twist at this vote was that he was only to be switched to Saanapu. Calum got to pick two other people to join him at the switch and he chose his ally Jessica and an easy target in JL. On the new Saanapu, Calum and the Vavau arrivals were isolated. It was clear that no original Saanapu wanted to work with anyone, especially after JL spilled the beans behind the scenes about Jessica and Calum's tight bond. Saanapu was safe however after winning the first two immunity challenges. When they lost on Day 19, the Vavau originals wanted to get rid of Brooke. They approached Coleen, whom they felt was at the bottom of the alliance. At tribal council, Jessica, Calum and JL voted for Brooke but the majority sent Jessica home. Despite the loss of his most trusted ally, he was given a lucky break by an immunity challenge win for Saanapu. On Day 22, the tribes merged and Calum was even more unsure of his position on the tribe due to distrust amongst both sides. After winning the first individual immunity challenge, he was quickly approached by the Vavau Alliance in order for them to gain the numbers. Not having any reason not to join them, Calum followed and voted out Coleen. This level of trust was very loose on Calum's part and he was unsure which people specifically he should show loyalty to and form a smaller alliance with. When he failed to win immunity for the second time, Calum blindly followed Vavau and voted for Flick. At tribal council however, his own alliance felt Calum was no longer needed and he was made the second member of the jury in a shocking blindside. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Sam to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Calum was contacted to compete on Survivor NZ: Thailand, but declined. Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways